Gnomes
A race of inventors and scientists, but also that of cunning minds and enchanters. Appearance History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by two. Size: Small Size Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. Vou can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim lighl. Vou can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnommish. Subrace: You also choose from one of two subraces, Forest Gnomes and Rock Gnomes. Forest Gnome Ability Score Increase; Your Dexterity score increases by one. Natural Illusionist: You know the minor illusion cantrip, intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Speak with Small beasts: Through sounds and gestures you can communicate simple ideas with small or smaller beasts. Forest gnomes love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers and other creatures as beloved pets. Rock Gnome Ability score increase: Your Constitution score increases by one. Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan's tools (tinker's tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny c1ockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy. This toy is a c1ockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is c1osed. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. Type: Gnomes are Humanoid creatures with the gnome subtype. Size: Gnomes are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed: (Slow Speed) Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. Languages: Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defensive Training: Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light.